The Starter and Progression Guide
The Starter and Progression Guide ￼Mixed out of Vocandin's Starter Guide and Chabos Progression guide by Staub Welcome! This guide is written assuming you are a brand new player. If you're a not a brand new player, skim down a bit til you find a part that seems relevant to where you are in the game. Then, go back a paragraph and make sure you're actually where you think you are :) Note that this guide takes a VERY narrow path through the game. At any stage after Fresh Spawn, feel free to take some time to smell the roses. There are many, many more paths to take to endgame- this is just the one I took. Useful links ---- *Vocandin's world map, regularly updated *Staubs FAQ Guide for the basic mechanics *The in-game start page *Mechanics page very in-depth, very recommended *Abcdls progression guide *Player groups category for a list of all groups and their intro pages Fresh Spawn ---- ￼Requirements: None Goal: 2,000 gold Well, come on in out of the rain! You most likely started in the city of Aera maybe in Volantis with nothing on you and 5 strength, 5 Dexterity and 5 intelligence. These stats will rise through combat, there's no other leveling up. Step One is to grab items from "Nearby Items", click on the arrow pointing from right to left next to your item of choice to do so. Try to grab a weapon, a shield and armor - something for each body part: every naked body part will receive the full brunt of an attack if hit. Note that any items highlighted in Red have a strength requirement you haven't reached yet- you can't use that, so don't take it. Very good starter items are Heavy Mace and Leather Armor and Cloak, the strength requirement might be a bit higher than what you can take but not by much, it should be quick enough to reach those stats. Try to keep your dex pen low, a good guideline is: * Head, Hands, Feet 3% or less * Chest, Legs 10% or less * Weapons/ Shields 4% or less Next, you need to learn the basics. Go to Aera Countryside. Use "explore" to find mobs; exploring will find you monsters, new areas, old combat sites and destroyed camps. You should probably ignore the latter two, although old combat sites (where the monster is damaged for example) could be a result of a player dying, so that means extra loot if you beat it. If you only want to find new, unencountered monsters, use either the red striked out button next to explore or, if possible, "create campsite". Chances are you found a Troll, if it's a Trifelinikis or Orc Scout please run from it, as they are too strong. You can attack with the hand you got a weapon equipped, if you have a Shield or no weapon, it will show as "bare handed". Each attack results in a counter attack, please go to Combat or the very in-depth mechanics page to learn further. Also each attempt to attack increases all 3 of your stats, that means even misses or blocked hits counts. If your HP gets to half, running from the battle should be on your mind, if it gets to 1/3 it's definitely not worth the gamble, just run, heal and try again.(You can go back to old sites by clicking "show hidden paths") Healing can be done in: Houses, Inn, Camps and a few permanent resting points scattered on the map.The closest available is back in Aera, the Inn, go inside and press Rest, each hp lost equals to 1 second wait.Healing inside houses grants the Well Rested buff, which increases strength for a few minutes. When the monster reaches 0 HP, you can then loot whatever it had: Gold and Items. After done, press "f" to forget the combat site (this deletes the link and helps not cluster your paths list, be aware once done you can't go back to it. But in most cases you won't have a reason to). Eventually, Trolls will start dying in 1 hit. At this point you’re ready to graduate to Thieves. If you don’t already have 2k gold, check the Trap House or Nearby Stores in Aera, and try to find an item or two with Good or Excellent Piercing resistance. Scale Armor, Banded Boots, Nomad’s Garb, and Boggart gear are all items to check for. Then, explore Aera for Northwest Hills. Then Explore for The Fork, and then High Road. Here you can farm some Thieves and make the rest of your 2k gold. If High Road is farmed out, explore for High Road Swampland and check there. Don’t go past Swampland. You may have to go back to Aera countryside to make the rest of your gold. Once you have 2k gold, head to the Town Hall in Aera and buy a house. To access your house, leave the town hall, your House branches off Aera. MAKE SURE you save the link to your house- if you die without premium, your house is lost forever. In your house, you can store items. You can also purchase a Small Chest or Coin Pouch to store gold in here. No one else can access your house unless you give them the link or a map, which you should not do, because that’s silly. Early Mid ---- Requirements: House, 7.5~ Strength Goals: Making a Runner, Fighting things that are not Trolls At this stage, you’re probably bored of bashing Trolls and Thieves. You should have a good amount of gold stashed up from all your Thief bashing. You might even find some Arena Tickets, which can be sold for a good amount of coin. You should also have 7.5 or more strength. It is highly recommended that you make a runner before moving on. A Runner is an alt who wears 2 shields, has high dexterity, and runs from your enemies for you if you get low on HP. For more information, visit this link: http://initium.wikia.com/wiki/Vocandin's_Alt_Making_Guide. If you want to really min/max, google Staub’s Rerolling Guide and get ready to roll the dice! If you already have premium, click your character name and choose Create New Character to get started on your runner. If you do not, get it. It’s 5 dollars man. If you can’t or won’t spend 5 dollars, you can buy a premium token with gold. You’re just going to have to farm a lot of Thieves, or proceed with Early Mid without a runner until you can afford premium. Which is silly, but hey, it’s your life. A good option now is Charred Cavern (find it on the map). To fight in Charred, you need Piercing armor. Use some of your Thief gold to buy good (88 or more Block Chance with 15 or more Damage Reduction, preferably. Dexpen varies) * Chest/Legs: Scale Armor and Scale Legs OR Padded Chainmail OR Chainmail Armor and Legs * Helm: Desert Hood, Mutant Eel Helm, Lizard Helm, or Captain’s Helm * Gloves: Nomad Bracers, Hardened Leather, or Padded Vambraces * Boots: Desert Boots, Banded Mail boots, or Plated Greaves * Shield: Heavy Steel Shield * Weapon: Macuahuitls or Rapiers * Shirt: Mithril Alloy or Chain Once you’re suited up, go kill Young Green Dragons for Large Chests and Gold, and Dragon Hunters for Scale Armor, Mithril Alloy Shirts, and Half Pikes. Do NOT loot Scale Armor that falls outside of the following ranges * Dexterity Penalty: 6-8 or less * Block Chance: 85 or more * Damage Reduction: 15 or more Do NOT loot white items. At all. You’ll never sell them and you shouldn’t be using them. Farm here until you have a good little gold stockpile, 50k or more should be do-able before you get bored. Large Chests can be sold in Aera for 8-12k depending on how patient you are. While you’re doing this, alternate in training your runner against Drakes if you want. Just use your Hitter as a runner, equip your Runner with 2 shields and Pierce armor, and bash Drakes. Your runner should always be as statted and as geared as your hitters. Once you’re bored of Dragons and Dragon Hunters, start farming Macuahuitls at temple Ruins or Rapiers at Castle Courtyard. Scale is good for rapiers, but for mac farming you need Padded Chainmail or a lot of luck. You’ll need the piercing weapons later, so keep all the bronze and gold ones you find. Mid Game ---- Requirements: Max Stat Hitter and Runner Goals: KILLING BOSSES N STUFF Did you skip making a runner, you cheeky lad? Well you better keep grinding dragons until you have enough gold to buy premium and make one. You’re going to die if you go past here solo, it’s only a matter of time. You good lads with maxed out hitter and runner, congratulations. Do it again. For this next bit, it is highly recommended that you make a 2nd hitter. If you want to really do it right, buy a second premium and put your hitters on that other account so you can self-rescue with your runner. Accept that you have come too far. Chrome Profiles can make this a lot easier, but Incognito also works. Look up chrome Profiles on YouTube if you don’t know how to do that. To speed up your 2nd hitter’s grind, try punching yetis. Simply farm your alt up on Troll punching until he can wear Padded Chainmail or Padded Plate, equip him with 2 shields, and run him to a Yeti (Aera Countryside -> Aera Swamplands -> Grand Mountain -> Grand Mountain Summit -> Frozen Cave). Yeti is a mini boss who does very little damage, so you’ll get extra stat points from punching him with less risk. Alternatively, buy everyone Full Plate and go do your punching at Black Mountain campsites. The mobs there have poor dexterity and won’t hurt you much, and you’ll at least get some loot when they die. So, you have a runner and two hitters. Now you need some Orc Captain loot. Orc Captains are found at Eridis Island near Volantis. Use the map to get there. Bring all your Half Pikes and Rapiers/Macs. Also make sure your hitters each have a couple sets of Scale and at least 1 Full Plate. Buy some if necessary. When you arrive, immediately explore up to Eridis Lake. This is a free rest area, like the Inn. Then, go to Eridis Climb. Note that Orc Captains can spawn with a Hammer, Crossbow or Axe. Check their loadout when you encounter them. For Crossbow Orcs, attack while wearing Pierce armor (Scale or Nomad). For Bludgeoning or Slashing Orcs, attack wearing Full Plate or Padded Chainmail. It’s handy to have a hitter equipped for each type so you don’t have to run as often to re-gear. DO NOT ATTACK when you have 32 or less HP – Orc Captains can do a lot of damage with unblocked crits. : DO LOOT: Large chests, Bronze Warhammers and Heavy Crossbows, good Half Plate, Full Plate and Heavy Steel Shields. : Good stats for stuff (Dex Penalty/Block Chance/Damage Reduction) * Plate: 10/88/18 * Heavy Steel Shields: 2/48/15 You can loot items near these stats, and you have to sort of figure out for yourself what’s worth grabbing. The only hard rule is that no Plate with 13 or more Dex Penalty is worth looting. I wouldn’t loot a 12 unless it was 95 Block Chance and 22 Damage Reduction, to be frank. Crossbows can be used to replenish your supply of piercing weapons – note that if you’re attacking with a 2 hander you’re at a higher risk of getting 1-shotted. Don’t be too bold, heal as needed and come back to the fight. Once you have a good stockpile of this stuff, you’re ready for Lizard King. Lizard King is found in Lizardking Den, Lizardking Hideout, and the Lizardfolk Marshland connected to Hideout. Always farm the Marshland area first. Kujir Marsh sucks to navigate, and you’re on your own there. Use the map and pray- the path is different for everyone. Don’t skimp on the gear here. For both Hitters AND Runner you need good Slash protection. Nothing with less than 85 Block Chance should be considered- shoot for 90 or more. Bring your best Warhammers- he’s weak to Bludgeoning. Heal if you get hit at all- LK will punish you if you test him. There’s a campsite in LF Marshland – use it. Be careful. Your goal is to loot some gold Emerald Swords, preferably with 50 or more max damage, and some Lizard Fists and Helm with 95 or more Block chance, and reasonable Damage Reduction and Dex Penalty. These can roll with very very good stats, which you’ll need for Prot hunting. Late Mid-Game ---- Requirements: Awesome LK and Orc loot Goals: Protectors, baby! Do you have a second Premium account yet? Freaking go get one man, Jesus. Always cutting corners. If you don’t have AT LEAST 2 hitters and a runner now, I’m done with you. Close this guide. Protectors Can do a Lot of damage to you, as their swords can (rarely) roll 100+. Do not fight them in gear with less than 90 block chance and 18 damage reduction that is E to Slash. You will die, or you will heal 15 times and then die. Put on your best Slash armor, and equip 50+ damage Slash weapons in both hands on your hitters. Slash weapons typically have great Block Chance and are E to Slash, and you’re going to need to punch through their armor, so don’t mess with a shield. Use your best Emerald Swords and keep an eye out for gold Deteriorating Ancient Swords for offhand weapons to save on Em Swords. The map will show you all the Protector spawn locations. The Wiki will show you which Prot drops which piece. Each Protector drops 1 piece. When you finally find one, type claimed in Location chat every 20 minutes or someone will steal it and you’ll only have yourself to be mad at. Farm a bunch of Protector pieces. The best roll possible post-nerf is believed to be 0/94/39 but see what you can get. If you’re like me, create 5 teams of 2 and camp every location 24/7 for a few weeks til you have 5 sets. Or, just get a couple sets. Or go try out other bosses- the choice is yours. At this point you should be settled in and ready to manage your own destiny. Stop reading guides man. You’re an Initiumite now. You’re welcome…. And sorry End Game ---- Requirements: Prot Sets, Boss Loot, 1 Million+ Gold Goals: Git gud Category:Guides